Talk:Christina Clemente
Christina's Identity I'm not sure that her last name is Toniolatte. What's the evidence? I admit I didn't add the evidence to my original entry. In the dialogue in this scene, she specifically says her name is "Christina Clemente" - NOT Toniolatte. It's possible Clemente has another sibling that we don't know about? BioShockArchives.com 06:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) She may say her last name is Clemente but that can't be true, he is unmarried so has no niece's on that side, he has one sister whois married and is now named Nora Toniolatte, she must be Toniolatte and saying Clemente to show off. The Tom 06:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... Well here's the dialogue in case it's of interest, and I added a qualifier to the page to at least mention how she identifies herself. BioShockArchives.com 07:01, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll change it to Clemente as it was said in the game but put possibly Toniolatte in brackets. One explanation is that it's a continuity error by the developers between the Frankie Potts material and the in-game material. BioShockArchives.com 16:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Joe's Girl She looks identical to Joe's Girl who hangs at Freddy's, can be seen in the Frankie files hanging with the Clemente's and if the player goes too close to her in Room Service she recognises them, is it possible they are the same person? 15:17, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but Mafia II has such generic NPCs that get reused everywhere. At what part does she recognize you in Room Service? After the guy chatting her up has left, you can walk right up to her, and she doesn't recognize you there. When you're leaving that area afterward, she's seen sitting at the bar - if it's her, and not another generic NPC. At that point if you approach her, you get recognized, but not necessarily by her. Probably by all the guys sitting around her. BioShockArchives.com 15:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Further evidence of the randomness are the two screenshots that two users (myself and someone else) added to this page. Same scene I think, but look, she's wearing two different dress colors! BioShockArchives.com 16:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) She may have just lied about her same as the works everytime comment suggests it was just to get rid of him. The Tom 16:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I agree and I was thinking about that, although "works everytime" can be interpreted two ways. "Works everytime" to get rid of guys because she IS Clemente's niece, or "works everytime" to get rid of guys because she is some random person and likes to throw the name "Clemente" around. But if she was a random person doing that, especially in a place where all of Clemente's guys are, I don't think they would be too happy if they found out - so I'm disinclined to take that interpretation. BioShockArchives.com 16:27, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Dialogue Guy: Hey, beautiful. You got any Italian in you? Woman: Ahhh...yes. Guy: Well, uh, would you like some more? Woman: Ugh... Guy: Was that a "yes?" Woman: Agh... Please, go away... Guy: Alright, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Woman: You're darn right it was. Guy: Let me make it up to you. Woman: I don't think so... Guy: I insist... I feel terrible. Woman: No. Guy: It'll be the most romantic night of your life, I swear. Woman: I seriously doubt that, Romeo. Guy: Come on, we'll grab some pizza, then we can play a little back seat bingo. Woman: Ugh! Guy: What's the matter, you don't like pizza? Woman: You have serious problems, you know that? Acting this way with a woman you don't even know! Guy: Ahh, you're right. So uh, what's your name, dollface? Woman: Christina. Christina Clemente. Guy: Cle... Clemente? Woman: Mmmhmmm. Guy: As in... Alberto... Clemente? Woman: Oh, you know my Uncle Al? Guy: Uh, no, no, not really... Woman: I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again? Guy: Uh... um, oh shit, look at the time! I-I-I really gotta get going now. Nice meeting you. Woman: Hmmhmmhmm, works every time...